


Song of The Sea, The Winds and The Birds

by Daredevilishious



Series: Child of The Desert, Son of The Force [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amatakka, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lullabies, Mentioned Hula Dancing, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, Sea, Ships don't really appear in this fic sorry, Tatooine Slave Culture, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevilishious/pseuds/Daredevilishious
Summary: Here you go. It may not be as good as the others but fuck it. I had an idea of Anakin bonding with little Luke on the beach at dawn and do the hula dancing with the sea so that's what I did. I want to not like it but honestly if I say that it would be a lie. I do like this and I hope you did too (why bothering to read otherwise)For clarification yes I'm using a female parent pronouns for Anakin1) he's the total mama bear when it comes to protecting those he loves2) he's carrying the child3) he grew up on freaking Tatooine. That place knows no gender boundaries you call yourself whatever the fuck you want and nobody is going as much as blink twice in your directionDon't like a male being called "Mother/Mom"? Okay that's cool and fine you do you just don't explode my comment section with complains thank you. Go write your own story if it bothers you this much. Thank you and GoodnightTranslation:- Sonquo = heart (Huttese)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Child of The Desert, Son of The Force [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834600
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Song of The Sea, The Winds and The Birds

The pebbles were uncomfortable and moisture under his bare feet not to mention cold from the night before. But Anakin couldn’t bring himself to mind it too much. After all anything was better than sand. The pre-dawn chilly breeze was blowing and the waves of the great Nabooian sea were gently splashing against the pebbled shore. The sky was a lovely shade of dark turquoise merging into lighter turquoise and then into peachy orange at the horizon over the sea. The Force was humming gently with the melody of the wind and the waves and the bird songs. And Child of The Force was content.

Anakin breathed in a lungful of fresh air just as a breeze blew straight into his face and he giggled. Force did he miss things like this, with his Jedi training and then the Clone Wars and training a Padawan and then the whole Palpatine being a Sith Lord scandal… Anakin could feel the anger rising in him just by the thought of that… that… He breathed in and out, counting to ten and then backwards before repeating and releasing his anger, letting it dissolve into the Force. The anger management and the counseling he reluctantly agreed upon joining after both Rex and Ahsoka admitted they cannot live their lives constantly looking over their shoulder and have nightmares of war, were making things easier for him he had to admit. Less nightmares and coming to terms with certain things and most importantly learning he had options of remaining a Jedi and still marry was certainly welcomed. Oh and the lack of leech bond that kept pumping him with darkness for a good decade was refreshing too. He finally felt more like… like himself. Like Anakin Skywalker, Son of The Desert and Child of The Force. No more “The Chosen One” or “Hero without fear”. Just Anakin.

Calming down and taking another breath Anakin unclenched his fists and opened his eyes and looked over the seemingly endless blues of the sea, the peachy orange horizon sky was widening and he smiled. Light was coming. Suddenly his attention was brought to something or rather somebody else that demanded his attention. He chuckled and brought his hands to lightly rest on his belly that was sporting a small baby bump. 

“Good morning to you too Luke” he whispered fondly and with all the love he held in his heart. 

Luke came to him as a surprise really. Of course he knew he could get pregnant, the Force made that painfully clear (he wished he was joking about the painful part) he just didn’t expect it to be this soon. Of course now they weren’t in the war any longer, he left the Jedi Order soon after Palpatine escaped, along with Ahsoka and order 66 was avoided last second, Clones were getting their chips removed as of now and he and Padme are already managing the bill for their rights. It helped that he decided not to be involved in politics, Padme had the handle in the Senate, he knew what he had to but beyond that the politics of the Republic were of no concern for Child of The Force. So it was a perfect time to have children. But still it came as bit of a surprise when he suddenly felt a tiny Force presence, all shy and meek but warm and very light silver in the Force. Curiously he reached out for it and he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat when its tiny little tendril gently curled around his, it felt almost like holding a fluffy baby bunny or even like holding a hand of a newborn. And in that moment he knew he was bonded to his child now and forever. He would fight for them till the last breath in his body. Of course Rex and Ahsoka were absolutely thrilled, but the Clones went absolutely barbaric. Anakin had to chuckle at their antics. Kix immediately performed the ultrasound and yes there it was, an itty bitty little embryo, his baby, his Luke. He couldn’t remember more happier day in his life than when he felt and saw his baby on the screen. 501st refused to leave him alone after that he always had to have at least one of them with him in case Rex couldn’t. And quite honestly Anakin had no heart to tell them no. He loved spending time with his future brothers-in-law.

Ah yes his wedding. Luke gave another gentle pat against his stomach at that.

“You are excited too, aren’t you you little Starling” Anakin chuckled.

Anakin is in his 3rd month already so Rex and he are going to get married next month. Surprisingly enough they decided to do so on Tatooine. After the fall of the Hutt Empire (which may or may not have been orchestrated by certain Mother, Padawan and Senator) the slaves were free and Anakin agreed that after Naboo he’d like to go back home, his real home, to his Mother, his family. Yes he still hated the sand but oh well. He learned to endure the suffering long time ago. Of course Padme was thrilled at the news, immediately starting to plan the party and everything else. Anakin only chuckled and after getting her excited chattering under control he explained that the wedding will be a traditional Tatooine slave wedding, simple and quick one, without fancy or expensive gowns or anything. After all it’s tatooine. Considering the dress he reassured her that he had everything under control; he will wear the dress his grandfather and then his mother wore when she dedicated herself to the desert; on Tatooine there are no dressing codes after all, you wear what you have. Padme was visibly disappointed but eventually accepted it. When she saw the actual dress she had to admit it looked extremely nice actually. Rex of course was not allowed to see and Anakin made the Clones swear they won’t blurt out anything to him (Fives, Jesse, Echo I’m looking at you).

The song of the sea and wind harmonized by the bird chirping sang in Anakin’s ears and he closed his eyes and just let himself breathe. His hands remained on his belly, the feeling of two little hands holding his pointer fingers never leaving. He Listened and thought of all the good things that he had. He thought of Ahsoka, his padawan and now officially his Daughter; she doesn’t call him Dad or mom, Skyguy is her permaname for him and he’s okay with that, he thought of Rex, his brave Captain, his love of his life, his  _ sonquo _ and his husband-to be, he thought of little Luke, growing in his womb, Anakin could see a bright future for his son and he could not be happier to know so. He thought of his Mother, back on Tatooine safe and free, with a new husband and child, his half sibling, Owen. He thought of Padme, his dearest friend, back on Coruscant leashing the Republic back into place. Lastly he thought of Obi-Wan, his brother and oldest friend, on Stewjon with his birth parents and Cody, readying for the time little Leia will have to come onto this world. Anakin smiled brightly at the thought of Obi-Wan. The man had been dealing with lots of negative emotions himself, emotions he repressed because the Code forbid them. That’s why their relationship was so strained at the start. To think Palpatine came so close to crush it… To his credit war did teach Obi-Wan that life is too short for fear and eventually he too went to seek help with a counselor. It wasn’t easy but he worked hard to get better. And it paid off. He left the Order and finally admitted himself to Cody and not long after Leia was conceived. Almost at the same time that Luke was. Anakin and Obi-Wan spent hours gushing on how it felt to feel such a pure and so fragile and yet so strong presence in the Force. 

Once he opened his eyes once more Anakin found himself in the ice cold water up to his ankles and a welcome chill ran through his body. He felt unimaginably calm and his mind was at peace. Luke patted against his skin again.

_ “You feel it too Luke?” _ Anakin asked gently in the language of his ancestors.  _ “This is the sea we are at. Can you feel its power? This is life Lukka, life in its simplest and most powerful form, my child. Do you hear the waves and the winds? They are singing long forgotten lullabies, words that the rest of the world forgot about. They are singing for everybody but only those who listen with their heart will ever hear. I hear them. Your Grandmother hears them. Your Uncle and cousin can too. And one day my sweet, precious child you will too.” _

Anakin smiled down at his belly and felt a sudden flow of pure love wash over him. It took him a moment to realize it was from Luke and not himself. It still amazed him how strong with Force Luke already was, already knowing such strong emotion, so pure and oh so beautiful. Luke already loved so much and he was only three months in his mother’s womb. Although Luke was made out of pure love and affection it still came as a surprise at just how strong it was with him. It brought tears to his mother’s eyes.

Anakin ran hands over his belly and looked up to the sky and the sea. He closed his eyes and simply let the Force sing in his veins. And before he could register it, his mouth was moving and words were coming out of his mouth.

“ _ Oh won't you come with me _

_ Where the moon is made of gold _

_ And in the morning sun _

_ We'll be sailing _

_ Oh won't you come with me _

_ Where the ocean meets the sky _

_ And as the clouds roll by _

_ We'll sing the song of the sea” _

And they moved as one with the sea and the sea moved as one with them. The Force was humming and birds continued their song. All was well and all was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. It may not be as good as the others but fuck it. I had an idea of Anakin bonding with little Luke on the beach at dawn and do the hula dancing with the sea so that's what I did. I want to not like it but honestly if I say that it would be a lie. I do like this and I hope you did too (why bothering to read otherwise)
> 
> For clarification yes I'm using a female parent pronouns for Anakin  
> 1) he's the total mama bear when it comes to protecting those he loves  
> 2) he's carrying the child  
> 3) he grew up on freaking Tatooine. That place knows no gender boundaries you call yourself whatever the fuck you want and nobody is going as much as blink twice in your direction  
> Don't like a male being called "Mother/Mom"? Okay that's cool and fine you do you just don't explode my comment section with complains thank you. Go write your own story if it bothers you this much. Thank you and Goodnight
> 
> Translation:  
> \- Sonquo = heart (Huttese)


End file.
